


Вторые шансы

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты R–NC-21 [10]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Corpse Desecration, Dark, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied Slash, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mysticism, Post-Canon, Rituals, Someone survived, Traditions, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Не все умирают с первого раза, некоторым даётся второй шанс.





	

У Урожая был свой путь. И он не совпадал с дорогами ни чернокожего представителя закона, ни мексиканского бандита. Так что они попрощались на следующий день после битвы в Роуз Крик. Они не принадлежали к его племени, но были хорошими людьми, которые позвали его на славную битву. И меньшее, чем он мог им отплатить — проследить, чтобы они без помех пересекли индейскую территорию.

Поэтому он подстрелил пару куропаток и бросил их у входа в небольшую пещеру. И сейчас затаился неподалеку, наблюдая, как ужинают у костра Сэм Чизэм и Васкес. Они не смеялись и не шутили, просто жевали жёсткое мясо. Ночь выдалась тёплая и тихая, даже ветер не свистел в скалах. Поэтому таким громким показалось внезапное уханье совы.

Урожай заметил, как вздрогнул Васкес, как отложил недогрызенное крылышко, как на мгновение задумался. А потом спросил:

— Сэм, а который раз они умерли?

Урожай не раз видел, как облако переползает через расщелину в горах. Как вихрятся светлые пряди тумана, облизывая серые гранитные скалы и стирая с мира все краски. Вот так сейчас посерел Сэм. Будто чёрный блестящий уголь мгновенно покрылся белёсым пеплом. Будто в валун ударила молния, и всё затаилось в ожидании, когда же грянет гром. А потом камень треснул, разомкнул мгновенно спёкшиеся губы и произнёс:

— Я не знаю…

Дальше Урожай не слушал. И так было ясно: сначала Васкес будет витиевато ругаться, Сэм — вспоминать мелкие детали, на которые он не обратил внимания, потом они станут друг друга успокаивать, и в итоге на рассвете двинутся в обратный путь.

Урожай понимающе хмыкнул. Он сам собирался вернуться в Роуз Крик и проверить, чем всё закончилось. А завтра у него будет компания. Похоже, духи снова сводят вместе их дороги. Значит, впереди их ждёт нечто важное, что Урожай обязательно должен увидеть своими глазами.

Он догнал всадников, когда дорога спустилась с гор в долину. Сэм только кивнул в знак приветствия, а вот Васкес не удержался.

— Надеешься всё-таки заполучить скальп Хорна, чингадо?

Урожай тронул коня пятками, подъезжая ближе.

— Ему уже отомстили за три сотни убитых индейцев, — спокойно пояснил он. — Но Великий Дух не пожелал, чтобы сила погибших воинов пропала зря, и подарил Джеку Хорну крылья ворона. С сотнями чёрных и блестящих перьев.

— Вот старина Хорн обрадовался, — непочтительно фыркнул Васкес. — Небось, он счёл это кознями дьявола и молился дни напролёт, пытаясь отмыть перья добела.

Он прикусил большой палец и завертелся, переводя вопросительный взгляд с Сэма на Урожая.

— Но если у него были большие крылья, — взволнованно спросил Васкес, — так может он излечился от ран-то?

Урожай печально покачал головой.

— Я сам взял два последних пера из его крыльев.

— Ты что?! — взвился Васкес. — Ты выдрал последние перья у раненого брата по оружию?!

Урожай пожал плечами и коснулся сумки, где лежал небольшой свёрток.

— Это было на рассвете, — наконец, прошептал он. — Джек Хорн знал, что не переживёт день битвы.

Сэм Чизэм молчал и мрачнел с каждой пройденной милей. Они возвращались в Роуз Крик, точно зная, что их там встретит, по меньшей мере, одна могила.

Могил оказалось две. Одна большая — насыпь тянулась через всё поле, а вторая — на пригорке, с крестом и красной вертушкой.

— Почему они оставили лопату у могилы? — прохрипел Васкес, снимая шляпу перед табличкой с надписью «Джек Хорн».

— Потому что три дня ещё не прошло, — сухо ответил Сэм. — Они не знают, понадобится ли копать ещё.

Урожай присмотрелся к тихому городу впереди.

— Вон там священник, — сказал он. — Молится в поле. Можно спросить у него.

Васкес пришпорил коня, понёсся напролом и поднял лошадь на дыбы, чуть ли не задев копытами склонённую голову. Священник вжался в землю, прикрывая голову руками, потом опасливо выглянул через плечо и расслабился, увидев знакомые лица.

— Засыпаете свежевыкопанную канаву, преподобный? — вежливо поинтересовался Васкес, нервно жуя губу вместо сигары. — Или украшаете поле? — Он кивнул на красные вертушки у ног пастора.

— Могила это, мистер Васкес, — смиренно вздохнул тот, отряхиваясь от комьев земли. — Места было мало, трупов осталось много, да всё в основном незнакомые. Но не отдавать же их зверям на поругание… — Он вздрогнул, заметив, что собеседник и сам сейчас похож на дикого хищника перед броском, и затараторил: — Но у всех этих людей были следы на спине, не подумайте, господа…

— Здесь… все? — с запинкой спросил Сэм, подъехав ближе.

— Мистер Чизэм! — обрадовался пастор и сделал шажочек в его сторону, опасливо и незаметно косясь в сторону Васкеса. — Ну что вы, мистера Хорна мы похоронили отдельно и с крестом. Мы же обещали позаботиться о ваших людях!

— Только Хорна? — рыкнул из-за спины Васкес.

— Да, — закивал пастор. — Господь уже однажды благословлял его, вот и не стали тянуть. А всех остальных мы собрали в сарайчике, что у церкви. То есть всех, кроме мистера Фарадея. Он у гробовщика…

Урожай тихонько свистнул индейским знаком — удобно всё-таки, когда команчи угоняют лошадей у белых людей, а потом им же и продают! — и конь Васкеса послушно потрусил в сторону города. Васкес болтался в седле как мешок с картошкой и, похоже, не соображал, где он и куда едет. Казалось, что после слова «остальных» он уже ничего не слышал.

— Это чудо Господне, не иначе, — пастор пытался поскорее поделиться радостью. — Мистера Фарадея нашли всего переломанного, но уже в груде перьев…

Урожай молча развернул коня и направился обратно к пригорку. Пусть Сэм слушает многословные и взволнованные рассказы, потом поделится важным, а сейчас Урожаю хотелось помолчать над могилой человека, который за несколько дней умудрился стать ему другом.

Он спешился, намотал поводья на луку седла и присел на корточки у земляного холмика. Плохо, когда человек умирает в чужой земле, дважды плохо, когда его закапывают в землю, загораживая дорогу к небесам. И трижды плохо, если ему не достаётся путеводного пера. Джек Хорн родился белым, но слишком много времени провёл на индейских тропах, чтобы этого не знать. Потому и отдал Урожаю два последних своих пера.

Урожай смахнул с могилы подвявший букетик — видно крепко запал в душу вдовы Тёрнер старый охотник — и достал нож. Глубоко вздохнул и всадил его в насыпь, проковыривая узкую, но глубокую ямку. Потом выгребал грунт горстями, пока рука не погрузилась по локоть. Выудил из сумки свёрток, достал из него два чёрных пера и долго придирчиво рассматривал их, выбирая.

Кивнул своим мыслям, опустил перо в ямку и забросал её землей. Воткнул второе в насыпь, поджёг кончик и забормотал под нос обращение к Великому Духу. Рассказывал, каким смелым воином был Джек и каким верным другом, как яростно он сражался и как доблестно защищал слабых. Просил, чтобы от пера до пера протянулась тропка для духа, чтобы дым, уходящий в небеса, показал дорогу в страну Вечной Охоты. Урожай не верил в миссионерские рассказы про ангелов, которые играют на арфах на небесах. Но если в них верил Хорн, и если его сделает счастливым компания белокрылых музыкантов — то пусть Великий Дух будет щедр и создаст полянку, где старый следопыт мог бы охотиться на их скальпы.

Перо догорело до основания — хороший знак! — растаял палёный запах, ветерок развеял пепел — больше Урожая ничего не держало на этом поле. Он поблагодарил Великого Духа, поднялся и зашагал в сторону города. Пора проведать Фарадея и узнать новости про остальных.

У въезда в город копошился муравейник: люди сновали туда-сюда с деловитым видом, таскали какие-то деревяшки, ремни и инструменты. Из похоронного бюро периодически доносился хриплый рык Васкеса, и работники ускоряли шаг. Островком спокойствия в этой кутерьме был Сэм Чизэм, который прислонился к церковному забору напротив и потягивал что-то алкогольное из высокого запотевшего стакана. Его конь меланхолично объедал кусты во дворе церкви и явно примерялся к цветам на свежих могилах церковного кладбища. Урожай молча подошёл и встал рядом.

— Жив Фарадей, — веско уронил Сэм и добавил: — Везучий сукин сын. Две унции свинца, фунт динамита, перьев насыпалось столько, что на подушку хватит, а он жив. Говорят, у него до сих пор взамен выпавших перьев новые лезут. — Сэм покачал головой: — Никогда такого не видел.

Урожай пожал плечами. Мир велик, и даже мудрейшие не могут знать всё. Не то чтобы самому посмотреть или пощупать. Может, Фарадей привёз с собой благословение духов своей родины.

— Васкес? — коротко спросил Урожай, кивнув на бурное копошение через улицу.

— Отводит душу, — хмыкнул Сэм, одним глотком допивая стакан. — Они Фарадея как с поля притащили на одеяле, так на стол и сгрузили. На спину. А у него крылья лезут. Васкес как увидел, чуть гробовщика не пристрелил на месте. Теперь заставляет их строить какую-то хитрую конструкцию из ремней и досок. Говорит, в Мексике крылатых на таких держат, пока сами не встанут.

Урожай кивнул и помедлил, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.

— А… они?

— Они? — Сэм вцепился в пустой стакан до белых ногтей. — Они в церкви. И я не решаюсь зайти и посмотреть, почему не выходят.

Урожай неловко хлопнул его по плечу. Десяток шагов до двери в сгоревшую церковь — всё, что отделяло надежду от скорби.

— Может, они уже очнулись, — попытался он подбодрить Сэма, — и теперь доказывают друг другу, что живы?

Сэм не успел ответить — за спиной скрипнула дверь.

С первого взгляда Урожаю показалось, что там стоит демон. Со второго он понял, что пляшущая на его тетиве стрела и револьвер Сэма нацелены на Билли. Хотя на демона он был похож больше, чем на прежнего щеголеватого и невозмутимого стрелка. Рубашка висела лохмотьями, шейный платок куда-то подевался, жилет болтался на одной пуговице, скулы едва не прорывали кожу, глаза горели диким огнём, а в косяк упиралось огромное, чёрное, будто смолой облитое крыло. Убирая стрелу в колчан, Урожай отстранённо удивился, что перчатка Билли выглядит целой, и даже отрастила пальцы, а потом на руку упал блик света, и стрела снова рванулась к тетиве. Билли был без перчаток. Он цеплялся за стену рукой, по локоть тёмной от крови.

— Билли, — выдохнул Сэм. Он убрал оружие, развёл руки в стороны и двинулся мелкими осторожными шажками, будто к дикому зверю подкрадывался. И бормотал, будто зубы заговаривал: — Спокойно, Билли. Мы отведём тебя к доктору. У тебя появились крылья, значит, ты выздоровеешь…

— Мне. Не. Хватает. Рук, — выдавил Билли, и капли цвета смородины отбивали по порогу каждую точку. — Гуди…

Урожай с Сэмом рванулись вперёд одновременно. Вот только Урожай подхватывал оседающего на пол Билли, а Сэм его чуть ли не перепрыгнул, стремясь поскорее оказаться в церкви и проверить, вдруг Гуди и правда ожил. Вдруг он сейчас криво ухмыльнётся им, щелчком отбросит в сторону окурок и скажет какую-нибудь гадость на французском.

Но когда Урожай с Билли ввалились внутрь, Сэм стоял там беломраморной пьетой, застывшим изваянием из скорби и жалости.

— Мёртв, — шептал он разбитым голосом человека, сломленного горем и виной. — Мёртв. Мёртв.

— Я его верну, — прохрипел Билли.

Сэм вздрогнул, как от удара. Но заговорил ласково, словно с маленьким ребёнком или умалишённым:

— Билли, Гуди умер. Гуди больше нет. Гуди не вернуть. Видишь? — Сэм указал пальцем на разворошенную груду у ног: — Шрам от крыльев. Они не вырастут второй раз.

Билли утробно закашлялся, сплюнул и оскалил окровавленные зубы.

— Не рассказывай мне про его шрамы, Сэм Чизэм, — огрызнулся он. — И не считай чужие крылья. Я не первый год их держу!

Сэм помрачнел. Он не всегда жил в Канзасе, он бывал и в низовьях Миссисипи, где ночами у костров рассказывают страшные байки про королев вуду и бокоров, которым враги служат после смерти, как верные псы. Но что, если Гуди верил в эти истории? Что, если он заморочил ими голову наивному китайцу?

— Билли, мёртвые не встают из могил, — попытался Сэм ещё раз. — Я не знаю, что ты собираешься делать, но так нельзя. Это неправильно. Это грешно, Билли.

— Уходи, — каркнул Билли. — И оставь мне мои грехи. Пошёл прочь! — сорвался он на сухое рыдание. — Вон!

Урожай придержал Билли за плечи и мотнул Сэму головой, иди, мол, я тут присмотрю. Он проводил Сэма взглядом, достал фляжку с водой и протянул её Билли.

— Пей и рассказывай. Ты сможешь его вернуть?

— Попробую, — Билли пожал плечами. — Хуже ему точно не станет.

Урожай старательно не смотрел в сторону трупа Гуди. Сначала надо разобраться с живыми, а мертвецы не убегут.

— И то верно. Что тебе для этого нужно?

— Моя сумка. Твои руки. Мои ножи, — Билли осмотрел мрачное пожарище. — Ещё, пожалуй, свечи и бутылка виски.

— Хорошо. Я принесу, — кивнул Урожай и уточнил: — Ещё что-то? Еда? Вода? Табак?

Билли отрицательно мотнул головой, и Урожай, прежде чем направиться к двери, на секунду сжал его плечи в объятии:

— Рад снова тебя видеть.

Он вышел на улицу и чуть не споткнулся о сидящего у порога Сэма. Тот тут же вскочил на ноги и выпалил свой главный вопрос:

— Ты выяснил, что он собрался делать?

— Надо найти сумку Билли.

— Он же не собирается колдовать в доме Божьем? — настойчиво спрашивал Сэм. — Или творить свои дикарские обряды?

Иногда Сэм бывал очень белым человеком, несмотря на свою чёрную кожу. Урожай пожал плечами.

— Я не спрашивал как. Но если у него получится… Я не собираюсь мешать. И другим не советую.

— Всё равно, не по-божески это, — продолжал ворчать Сэм. — Если крылья истрепались, тут уж ничего не попишешь…

— Сумку, — напомнил Урожай. Окинул оценивающим взглядом Сэма и добавил: — И две бутылки виски.

За свечами он направился в ближайшее заведение. То есть к гробовщику, где сейчас хозяйничал Васкес. Суета во дворе уже улеглась, люди разошлись. Урожай тихо скользнул внутрь. Там в центре комнаты висел Фарадей, весь обмотанный ремнями и с множеством мелких дощечек, привязанных к забинтованным ранам. Так, чтобы и переломанные кости поддерживать, но в то же время чтобы ни на одну рану не приходилась слишком большая нагрузка. Он был похож на что-то среднее между колбасой в коптильне и коконом, из которого вот-вот вылупится бабочка. Вон, крылья уже прорезались — пёстрые, коричнево-пегие — и мелкие пёрышки взлетали над полом от сквозняка.

— Тихо, тихо, полегоньку, — командовал Васкес двум дюжим горожанам, которые держали толстые верёвки. — Остин, опускай голову, а ты, Гэвин, ноги поднимай!

Свёрток с Фарадеем покачнулся и накренился, закружились в воздухе перья.

— Не грохнется? — заволновался Урожай, не заметив, что сказал это вслух.

— Не должен, — так же машинально ответил Васкес. — Это не первая свинья, которую я подвесил. Легче, Остин, нежнее, не ведро из колодца тащишь! — Тут он сообразил, с кем разговаривает, и повернулся, цепко всматриваясь в лицо Урожая: — Ну что?

— Билли в церкви с Гуди, — отчитался Урожай. — Нам нужны свечи.

— Свечи это хорошо, — кивнул Васкес. — Говорят, от молитвы перьев прибавляется.

Он махнул рукой, и к нему подбежал мальчишка и уставился преданным взглядом.

— Вот что, Томми — ты же Томми? — ты сказал, что у лавочника есть ящик свечей, посечённых пулемётом? Тащи-ка его сюда, да побыстрее.

Мальчишка кивнул и вылетел за дверь. Урожай указал на Фарадея:

— А он как?

— Святая Дева крепко любит этого каброна, — ухмыльнулся Васкес. — Он лечится, перья дождём сыпятся, сам видишь, а на их месте тут же новые проклёвываются. Никогда про такое не слышал, но если её милость не иссякнет, güero скоро будет снова как новенький. Гэвин! — вдруг рявкнул он, развернувшись на каблуке. — Ну куда ты ему ноги выше плеч задрал, не девку ж в борделе раскладываешь! Опускай давай!

Урожай мысленно улыбнулся. Неизвестно, что там со святой девой, но вот кое-кто теперь точно не выпустит этого каброна из-под присмотра. Вернулся мальчишка с коробкой свечей, но побоялся прикоснуться к индейцу и робко тронул за локоть Васкеса.

— Спасибо, Томми! — Васкес легко подхватил коробку и не глядя сунул её в сторону Урожая. — Зажги там свечку и за этого чингадо.

Урожай кивнул, подхватил свечи и отправился обратно. На пороге церкви грелся в лучах заходящего солнца Сэм с сумкой и двумя бутылками. Урожай довольно хмыкнул, подставил плечо под сумку и забрал одну бутылку.

— Вторую выпей, — коротко приказал он. — И не лезь под руку. Лучше молись. Васкес просил за Фарадея.

Он шагнул внутрь, не дожидаясь, пока Сэм ответит или закроет за ним дверь. Лишь бы бревном не подпёр и не поджёг, а лишние глаза и уши им тут не нужны.

Билли с закрытыми глазами сидел у тела, он до корней обрезал себе волосы на макушке и под тихое бормотание теребил что-то в руках так, что крылья меленько дрожали. Урожай положил возле него сумку и бутылку и начал расставлять вокруг и зажигать свечи. Когда яркие огоньки разогнали вечернюю тьму, Урожай впервые присмотрелся к телу Робишо. Выглядел он не очень, как и положено трёхдневному трупу. Заострившиеся черты лица, пергаментом натянутая кожа, приоткрытый рот, лиловые пятна кровоподтёков и растрёпанные волосы. Впрочем, полчаса назад Билли тоже смотрелся не краше, а сейчас нездоровая бледность его щёк уже сменилась лихорадочным румянцем на скулах.

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил Урожай. — Он три дня мёртв. И у него уже были крылья. Второй раз они не отрастают.

Он не ужасался, не осуждал, просто хотел узнать план действий. Наверно поэтому Билли не огрызнулся, а спокойно ответил:

— Они могут прирасти. Ты отрежешь крыло у меня.

Урожай застыл. Он знал, что прикасаться к крыльям позволяется только самым близким людям или в безвыходных ситуациях, когда иначе никак. Ему казалось, что залезть к Билли в постель было бы менее интимно — и нет, духи свидетели, Урожай никогда о таком не думал, не желая оказаться наутро зарезанным и расстрелянным. А сейчас Билли не позволяет, а приказывает, не подставляется под ласку, а ложится под нож.

— Ты уверен? — переспросил он, судорожно вспоминая все известные легенды про крылья. Нет, нигде не говорилось о сумасшедших или смельчаках, рискнувших наполовину укоротить себе вторую жизнь.

— Хуже не будет, — повторил Билли, копаясь в сумке и доставая какие-то загадочные порошки и пузырьки. — У него уже были крылья, значит, он не из тех, кто не приемлет перьев.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Урожай, — опускаясь на пол рядом. — Что делать?

В четыре руки они раздели безвольное мягкое тело и уложили ничком. Урожай шумно втянул воздух при виде старых шрамов: белёсые полоски поверх тёмных пятен застоявшейся крови. Не боевые отметины, но следы унизительных пыток. Билли ласково проследил их пальцами, и на миг Урожаю показалось, что он хотел бы сделать это губами. Будто поцелуи смогли бы отменить смерть, разгладить кожу и сменить трупную синеву розоватым цветом жизни и здоровья. Но минута слабости прошла, лицо Билли окаменело, он достал свой нож с серебряной рукояткой и решительно занёс его над спиной Гуди. Под острым лезвием плоть расступилась, обнажая под пластом серого жира багровые жгуты мышц в сизой плёнке. Следующий надрез достал до желтоватых позвонков. Билли отложил нож, плеснул себе на пальцы виски и запустил руки в рану. Копался там, что-то искал, что-то нащупывал. 

Урожай затаил дыхание и мысленно взмолился Великому Духу о помощи. Пусть он никогда не слыхал о подобных ритуалах, пусть это заморская магия заокеанской страны, но сейчас они на американской земле, а значит, духи смогут помочь. Судя по прикрытым глазам и шевелению губ, Билли тоже молился. Потом облегчённо вздохнул, будто получил ответ, и повернулся к Урожаю.

— Я забыл чашки, — сказал он. Спокойно, будто они на стоянке в прерии, отправились к ручью мыть посуду, да вот незадача, захватили не всю.

Урожай хмыкнул и направился в угол, куда бросил свои сумки. Подтащил их поближе, выудил две посудины, протёр их краем жилетки и показал Билли.

— Годится, — кивнул тот. Его руки по прежнему были глубоко в Гуди, поэтому указывал он взмахами подбородка: — В одну сыпь вон тот порошок, эти листья и то, что в жёлтом конверте. Во вторую раскроши пару самокруток, залей виски и размешай там красную пилюлю. Нет, не эту, из соседнего кармашка.

Урожай послушно лил, толок, сыпал и мешал, пока Билли не остался доволен результатом. Он задумался, мысленно прокручивая в голове список, а Урожай достал из своей сумки плотно запечатанную ореховую скорлупку.

— Поможет, — сказал он, открывая её и показывая тёмно-коричневую мазь. — Позволишь?

Билли кивнул, сжав губы, и Урожай начал наносить полоски, приговаривая, как когда-то давно ему показывала мать:

— На лоб, чтобы чётко мыслить, под глаза, чтобы ясно видеть, на рот, чтобы не спугнуть, у ушей, чтобы не пропустить. На крепость рук, на твёрдость духа, на смелость сердца. Дело моё важное, и духи придут помочь…

Билли молчал, размеренно дышал, слушал, и с каждой фразой, с каждым вдохом с него будто стекали эмоции, уходила дрожь из крыльев и тревога из глаз, оставалось только спокойствие и отстранённость. Когда Урожай замолк, Билли покачивался, как человек, далеко ушедший в священный транс.

— Зажжёшь то, что в первой чашке, — говорил он заунывно, будто в сотый раз повторял маленькому неумёхе, как сделать стрелу, — можешь пить или курить для храбрости, отрежешь крыло, зальёшь рану из второй чашки, захочешь — зашьёшь, не захочешь — само заживёт. Подержишь крыло, я буду привязывать, ты — подавать верёвочки, они вон на Гуди лежат. Можешь уходить, можешь оставаться, я буду говорить, ты не мешай. — Он помолчал, потом добавил: — Я не знаю, что будет, будем импровизировать. Начинай.

Урожай кивнул и поджёг порошок в чашке. Пока он проверял свечи — чтобы ни одна не опрокинулась, но и чтобы света было достаточно, — из чашки пополз сладковатый дымок, заглушающий и гарь пожара, и трупный запах, и вонь гнилой крови от разворошённой раны. Билли, наконец, достал руки из тела, встряхнул кистями, разбрызгивая густую чёрную кровь. Поднял нож, упёр его кончиком в ладонь и растерянно уставился на грязную корку. Урожай понятливо хмыкнул, подобрал снятую с Гуди рубашку, оторвал лоскут почище, плеснул на него виски и начал оттирать руку Билли, словно у малыша, испачкавшегося ягодным соком. Пока Билли не оттолкнул его и не рубанул резко ножом по ладони, оставляя глубокий порез, тут же набухший алой кровью.

— Режь, — напомнил он сердито, расправляя крылья и подавая Урожаю нож.

Урожай зашёл ему за спину, протиснулся между двух огромных полотнищ и коснулся кошачьего места между лопатками. Странно, крылья выглядели гладкими, будто лакированными, и казались опасными, словно в них обсидиановые лезвия вместо перьев. Или даже льдинки, потому что от них веяло таким холодом, что ноги Урожая покрылись мурашками под плотными кожаными штанами. А основания у них оказались горячими и упругими, плотными и бархатистыми, покрытыми нежнейшим пушком и пульсирующими под пальцами. Билли невольно зашипел под прикосновениями. Урожай подумал, что пилить ножом будет слишком долго и мучительно, и потянул из петли на поясе томагавк.

— Правое или левое? — спросил он, надеясь отвлечь Билли разговором. За левое хвататься было удобней, с правым бы пришлось повозиться.

— Левое, — решительно выдохнул Билли, чувствуя, как бежит по телу дрожь от крепкой хватки. Казалось, что мозолистые пальцы обняли не основание крыла, а всё его тело целиком, зажимая в кулаке, как сорванный цветок. — Левое ближе к сердцу, — к концу фразы голос сорвался на вопль, потому что Урожай рубанул крыло под корень.

Кость оказалась полой, хрустнула с оглушительным треском, обдала их струёй крови и повисла на лоскутке кожи. Урожай одним ударом разрезал его, подхватил обвисшее тряпкой тяжёлое крыло и перекинул его через голову Билли к телу Гуди. Схватил приготовленную чашку и размашисто выплеснул на спину Билли. Тот взвыл, смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, закусил губу и тоненько, обиженно заскулил, на сколько хватило воздуха в груди. Потом умолк и мотнул головой, приказывая продолжать.

Урожай старался не всматриваться и не вслушиваться в происходящее. Это было слишком чужое, слишком личное, слишком больное. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, это молча помогать и притворяться, что Билли с Гуди тут одни. Он придерживал крыло на весу, пока Билли заправлял разлохмаченные концы кости куда-то Гуди под хребет. Он подавал чёрные верёвочки, только сейчас сообразив, что Билли свил их из своих обрезанных волос и каждую пропитал кровью из пореза на ладони. Он не смотрел, какие сложные узлы вывязывает из них Билли. Не слушал сбивчивый шёпот про жизнь и душу, и сердце, и кровь. Не вздыхал облегчённо, поняв, что Билли не бредит посреди заклинания, а бормочет его на китайском. Просто держал крыло и подпирал коленом Билли в спину, когда тот начал заваливаться назад, теряя силы и сознание.

От монотонного бормотания и горящего зелья у Урожая начала кружиться голова. Но тут Билли замолк, упёрся руками в пол и обессиленно свесил голову.

— Получилось? — встревоженно спросил Урожай, присаживаясь рядом на корточки и заглядывая ему в лицо под половину свалявшейся чёлки.

— Посади нас, — еле слышно выдавил Билли, тяжело дыша. — И уходи.

Урожай осмотрелся, подыскивая место. В углу валялись деревянные обломки — остатки то ли балок, то ли лавок. Урожай умел таскать мёртвых оленей, но люди, особенно знакомые, почему-то казались гораздо тяжелее, это он помнил ещё по попыткам взвалить тело Хорна на лошадь. Хорошо, что Гуди был меньше и стройнее, подумал Урожай, аккуратно приподнимая тело. Почему-то тащить его волоком казалось неправильным. Он привалил Гуди спиной к обломкам, стараясь не помять крыло, и вернулся за Билли, который скрёб пальцами пол, но никак не мог подняться сам. Помог ему подняться и повиснуть на плече, подвёл к Гуди и усадил у правого бока.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Билли, роняя голову Гуди на грудь. Будто пытался услышать сердцебиение. — Иди!

Урожай кивнул, подобрал свои сумки и пошёл. Но у порога обернулся, чтобы в неверном пламени свечей увидеть, как Билли тянется ко рту Гуди, желая то ли поцеловать, то ли поделиться воздухом. А еле слышное шипение могло быть как китайскими признаниями, так и хрипами догорающих фитилей или листьев. Урожая это уже не касалось.

Он открыл дверь, толкая в спину Сэма, сидевшего у порога и задумчиво обстругивающего какую-то деревяшку. От рывка он не удержал нож, порезал палец и по-детски сунул его в рот, зализывая ранку.

Урожай устало опустился рядом. После затхлой спёртой духоты внутри хотелось загребать ночную прохладу горстями, жадно глотать свежий воздух, запихивать его в лёгкие, сдирая корку из запахов гари и гнили, дыма и крови. Он достал кисет и дрожащими руками начал набивать трубку.

— Получилось? — спросил Сэм, повторяя недавний вопрос Урожая.

Тот молча пожал плечами и кивнул на колышек в руках Сэма.

— Осина, — извиняясь, буркнул Сэм. — Говорят, от осинового кола в сердце нечисть помирает.

Урожай хмыкнул и выпустил первое колечко дыма, чувствуя, как медленно расслабляются плечи.

— Гуди был моим другом, — пояснил Сэм. — Но я не уверен, что оттуда выйдет мой друг.

— Оттуда либо выйдут они оба, — задумчиво сказал Урожай. — Либо не выйдет никто.

— Вот я и присмотрю, — сурово подытожил Сэм.

— Я слышал шорохи за стеной, — сменил тему Урожай. — Это там сарайчик, в который отнесли Боуга и его людей?

— Бартоломью Боуг жив? — хищно прищурился Сэм.

— Можно проверить. — Урожай глубоко затянулся. — Я покараулю здесь.

Сэм вскочил на ноги. Будто обрадовался тому, что есть на что отвлечься и не думать про Гуди и осину. Впрочем, кол он не выбросил, повертел в руках, сунул в кармашек жилета и решительно направился за угол. Урожай остался докуривать трубку и наслаждаться тёплой ночью. А потом можно и проверить, всё ли в порядке у остальных.

Из церкви не доносилось ни звука. Поэтому, выколотив трубку о порог и убрав её в кисет, Урожай отправился к гробовщику.

— Так и знал, что язык у тебя исцелится первым! — услышал он на середине дороги радостный возглас Васкеса и передумал вламываться внутрь. Вместо этого заглянул в приоткрытую дверь.

Увидел всё ту же мешанину из ремней и досок, из которой доносилось недовольное сопение и кряхтение. Но теперь рядом сидел только Васкес и, судя по позе, сжимал в ладонях руку Фарадея. И сбивчиво рассказывал, мешая английские и испанские слова, как сильно любит Мадонна некоторых пернатых.

— Gorrión, — говорил Васкес, и от нежности в его голосе у Урожая защемило сердце, — лежи тихо. Нельзя тебе виски. Совсем нельзя. И джина тоже нельзя. Ты еле жив, куда тебе травиться выпивкой. Виси себе, отращивай крылья. Они у тебя будут пёстрые и красивые. Ну и что, что воробьиные, ты через неделю научишься их прятать, никто и не узнает, güero. Зато пёрышки у тебя мягкие, как пух, нежные, как апельсиновый лепесток. Их можно гладить часами, как котёнка, урчащего на коленях. Мычи смирно! А будешь дёргаться, я суну одно тебе под нос и защекочу до смерти, так что не зли меня. Ты любишь апельсины, воробушек? Я отвезу тебя на юг, в апельсиновые рощи, в город Ангелов, и ещё дальше, в Мексику до моих родных краёв. Увидишь, какое там высокое небо, какие бескрайние просторы. Попробуешь, какие вкусные колбаски. Только не сдавайся сейчас, слышишь, тебе ещё две дырки в пузе зарастить надо. Ты лежи, лежи, gorrión, а я буду держать тебя, никуда не денусь, никогда не отпущу…

Урожай отошел от двери, не желая подслушивать. Эта колыбельная из уст мексиканца была таким же заклинанием, как и китайское шипение Билли. Пусть говорят, пусть держат своих людей рядом, пусть не дают уйти. Пусть Великий Дух поможет им в этом трудном деле.

Сарайчик, куда свалили людей Боуга, Урожай нашёл легко. Оттуда доносился негромкий голос Сэма Чизэма, представителя закона в семи штатах. Отчётливо слышный в ночной тиши, равнодушный, как приговор у эшафота, размеренный, как сердцебиение человека, всё для себя решившего. Урожай подкрался как можно тише и прислушался.

— Помолись со мной, — говорил Сэм. — В прошлый раз нас прервали, так помолись сейчас. Нет, я не простил тебя, но и убивать не стану. Мы уже умирали у ног друг друга. Хватит. Я отомстил. Твоя смерть не вернёт мне семью. — Он делал паузы, слушая собеседника. Но тот хрипел слишком тихо и неразборчиво даже для чуткого слуха индейца. — Да, у тебя прорезались крылья. Но они видом и размером как у навозной мухи. А значит, долго ты не протянешь. Не дни, быть может, даже не часы. Но никто не заслуживает того, чтобы умирать в одиночестве. Да, я посижу рядом с тобой. И подержу за руку. Чтобы тебе было не так страшно. Помолись со мной, Бартоломью Боуг.

Урожай отвернулся. Сэм говорил, что едет в Роуз Крик за справедливостью, а на самом деле ехал за местью. Но сейчас он предлагал своему врагу не прощение, но поддержку. Его выбор, его путь. Путь Урожая лежал в другую сторону. Сейчас он видел это чётко. Но эту последнюю ночь он ещё проведёт здесь. Присмотрит за теми, с кем рядом сражался. И уйдёт утром, не раздумывая о том, пересекутся ли снова их пути.

Урожай огляделся, выбирая точку, с которой будет лучший обзор всех трёх зданий, за которыми он хотел наблюдать. Да, вот эта широкая и плоская крыша каретного двора отлично подойдёт. Он взобрался наверх и расстелил одеяло.

Но долго любоваться звёздным небом не получилось. По улице кто-то решитёльно шёл: поскрипывал ремень от ружья, шуршала ткань по пыли, гневно выдували воздух ноздри. Урожай приподнялся на колене, приготовил лук и нашёл взглядом стройную фигуру внизу. 

Эмма Каллен, рисковая вдова, которая привела их в этот город. С винтовкой в руках и яростью в глазах. Чеканит шаг в сторону сарайчика за церковью.

Первая стрела свистнула у её уха, вторая — пришпилила к земле подол. Урожай мягко спрыгнул на землю и неторопливо приблизился.

— Куда-то торопитесь? — вежливо поинтересовался он, загораживая Эмме дорогу.

— Боуг выжил, — процедила она.

— С ним Сэм Чизэм.

— Однажды он уже не смог его убить!

— Они заслужили свой покой.

— Мой муж мёртв, мои друзья ранены, мой дом разрушен… А ты говоришь мне оставить их в покое?

— Ты женщина-война, — тихо, но веско уронил Урожай. — Ты любишь порох больше, чем пыль. Ты ненавидишь спокойную мирную жизнь. — С каждой фразой он делал шаг к Эмме. — Твой муж нарвался на пулю, но кто его туда послал? Твои друзья продали бы землю, но кто заплатил стрелкам? — Он почти упёрся лбом в лоб Эммы и выдохнул ей в губы: — Ты сама привела битву в свой дом. Хватит. Оставь крылатым их мир.

— Это был мой мир! — возмутилась она.

— Был, — согласился Урожай. — Но остался ли им? Ты сама разрушила его, как разрушила этот город.

— И что теперь? — потерянно спросила она, комкая в кулаке юбку.

— Уезжай со мной, — внезапно предложил Урожай. Он увидел новый поворот своего пути, так почему бы не найти себе компанию? — Мы возьмём лошадь и поедем на восток, в горы, или даже дальше, на Великие Равнины…

Эмма молча размышляла, но Урожай чувствовал, что она почти согласна. Почти готова к новым приключениям и новой жизни.

— Что тебя здесь держит? — соблазнял он. — У тебя есть нож в сапоге и винтовка за плечом. Или ты не сможешь жить без фарфорового заварника в голубую розочку?

— Мы возьмем дюжину лошадей и продадим лишних в Джанкшен-сити, — решительно заявила Эмма, вскинув голову и прищурившись. Урожай улыбнулся: практичная девушка, из неё получится отличная напарница для одинокого воина. — Я хочу кожаные штаны, твою краску для глаз, томагавк и ограбить банк.


End file.
